Straddle The Line
by TreeHuggin'Chick
Summary: Jessie-Lynn and her mom move to the palmwoods with their bestfriends BTR and LeAnn Howell. But when there's a murder at the palmwoods it's up to Jessie-Lynn, LeAnn and the guys to figure out what the hell is going on.  BTR stays the same !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_The Big News

_Jessie-Lynn's POV:_

I took my notes on photosynthesis like a good girl, trying to ignore the chaos and noise around me. We had a substitute today, which explained the noise. When I finished copying down the notes I handed them to my best-friend LeAnn (I call her Lee).

LeAnn is probably not the smartest person around but she's the one I go to when I need someone to talk to. She has bleached blonde curly hair that goes down to just past her jaw. Her eyes are electric blue and can read just about everyone like a book.

I whipped out my cell-phone and immediately checked my messages. I texted the boys back and waited for Lee to finish. Once she did we talked about our plans for tonight. The 6 of us had movie reservations for Paranormal Activity 2 at midnight so we could see the first showing. The bell rang and we sprinted to our lockers packing up in record time.

We walked to the front doors and waited for the boys. We finally saw them and they ran over to join us.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked zipping up my jacket before walking out to the freezing Minnesota snow (surprise surprise). "Sorry," Logan said apologizing, "Kendork here couldn't find his 'precious' iPod!" he said making quotes around precious. Kendall rolled his eyes and we all headed to the Knights. My teeth were chattering so bad that people passing by noticed.

"I know what'll warm you up…" James said mysteriously. He started tickling me like crazy so I took off running with him chasing after me. I could hear Carlos whispering to Lee saying: Major flirts! **(LOL)**.

When we all got home we went and sat by the fire that Mrs. Knight had made. We all hung out until about 5:00 which was when we left for the theater. We watched the movie and then at about 3 in the morning (we were all delusional except Kendall) the movie ended and we went home. I spent the night there because I knew if I went home and woke up my mom she'd be pissed that I had stayed out this late.

My mom's the famous Terry Taxlin. She's an incredible singer and she's been trying to get a record deal since forever but no one will sign her. My mom has jet black hair that stops just past her shoulders. Her eyes are emerald green and she's extremely tan. She's really sweet and I never really think about how much I miss my dad because my mom is always talking about how men are stupid and were only put on the earth to serve women. I love her to death and I'm happy that she's been able to move on from the jerk that *was* my dad.

When I woke up it was about 2:00 p.m. and the boys were gone. Lee and Katie were playing poker. I sat down and joined them. We played until Mrs. Kcame home from work. She sat down on the couch.

"Where're the boys?" she asked politely, "Oh they're at some audition thingy," Katie said. All of the sudden the boys burst through the door. They all got on their knees and starting talking at the same time. Mama Knight whistled really loud to get them to shut-up. They all stood up red-faced. "Kendall. What is going on here?" she asked him, "Well, Gustavo said that he would like to take me to hollywood with him but I refused so he said he'd take me and the guys and so we asked everyone's parents and they won't do it so we were wondering if you would go with us. The girls can come to," he finished out of breath.

Mama Knight just nodded her head taking it all in.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry its kinda short but this was just the beginning. Please tell me what you think of this and if your giving me some constructive critism please be kind, I wil NOT stand for haters. Anyway R&R and tell me whacha think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_The Answers

Kendall's POV:

Mom just nodded her head taking it all in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. You understood all that?" Jessie asked.

She was so cute when she was confused. Her light-brown hair hung just past her shoulders, straight…like her moms. There was a slight dent between her eyebrows because she didn't understand what was going on. I could see how frustrated she was in gray eyes. I loved how they had gold and navy blue flecks in the center of them. She stood upcrossing her arms over her chest.

"Well as you guys say nowadays, duh!" my mom said smiling, "The boys wanna go to Hollywood and be famous. Jessie-Lynn, I think you girls should come! It'd be an amazing opportunity for your mom. And LeAnn hun I think your dad would be ok with it, right?" We all stared at her in shock, "Does this mean yes?" I asked hopefully, "Yes."

Everyone seemed happy to be leaving except for Jessie-Lynn. She helped us pack and then I offered to come over and help her out with her packing. We both climbed into her 2011 mustang convertible and she drove us to her house. When we got there she told her mom and she flipped. She told us how she didn't even wanna pack because when she got there she'd get new stuff anyway so she went over to the Knights to help Mrs. K with her packing. Jessie and I went to her room and started packing everything up.

After about an hour of packing we were almost done. I noticed that she looked a little sad. I put the rest of the boxes in the moving van and sat down next to her on what was left on her bed.

"Jess what's wrong?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder, "Nothing," she said shrugging it off lightly. She got up and started pacing around her old room. "Ok well do you really wanna know? Its girl stuff," she told me honestly, "YES!" "Well I guess that I've always had this feeling that maybe my dad would come back, ya know and come see me. And I'm afraid that if I go then I'll never be able to see him. I mean I grew up here Kendall; I've lived my whole life in Minnesota! I have friends here and people that care about me…family. I can't just throw all that away!" she said getting worked up, "Jessie-Lynn Taxlin. Your friends are going with you so you've got nothing to worry about. We are your family now," I told her smiling. She hugged me really tight and then we both went back to the car and headed back to my house.

Jessie-Lynn's POV:

I hugged him really tight and then we both went back to the car and headed back to his house. When we got there we both crashed on the floor.

"EVERYBODY UP! THE PLANE LEAVES IN 1 HOUR!" Mrs. K said yelling at everyone, "Hey momma?" I said trying to get my mom's attention, "Yeah baby?" she said tiredly, "Well you just bought me my new car and I was wondering if I could drive to California," I said hopefully. She nodded her head, "Get one of your friends to ride with you and you can. I do not want my baby-girl driving to Hollywood alone!" she said smiling. I jumped up and hugged her thanking her a thousand times.

I got dressed, putting on some dark gray yoga pants and a form fitting light yellow tee-shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and grabbed my purse.

"KATIE!" I yelled. She ran into the living room. "Yes?" she said, smiling innocently, "Gimme back my 30 bucks," I told her. She pouted and reached into her back pocket pulling out two fives and a twenty. I took the money and gave her a 5. She smiled and said thanks. I kissed her head and started searching for the guys. I found them in the kitchen eating what was left of the food.

"Hey I'm driving and LeAnn wants to fly so who wants to ride with me?" I asked hoping one of them would say they wanted to. All the sudden Logan started freaking out. "Me, I do, PLEASE TAKE ME!" he shouted in my face holding onto my pants. "You afraid of heights or somethin'?" I asked him confused, "Ya," he said ashamed. "Ok come on we're leavin'." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him outta the house.

We walked in silence to the car. We both climbed in and he grabbed his medical book out of his backpack.

"Hey Log **(Not pronounced log pronounced low-ge. Like a nick-name!)**?" "Yeah Jessie?" He said confused, "Well you know how I'm failing trig?" I asked embarrassed that I even had to have this conversation with my best-friend, "Yes." "Well I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me on the way to California… I mean we've got 2,003 miles to go and it'll be easy since it's just us two," I said quietly, "Well of course I will!" He said excitedly. For the entire time he tutored me on my least favorite subject and by the end of the drive my brain was fried.

We pulled into the palmwoods parking lot and walked into the lobby. We dropped our bags in the doorway, happy to be home.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Sorry it was so short. But y'all are lucky you got 2 chapters in one day! It's like 9:30 and I have a major head-ache so I'm going to bed. I'll try and type at least 3 chapters tomarrow! OH and I wont update if I dont know you're here so R&R and lemme know whacha think! :) See ya tomarrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_ The Arrival

Katie's POV:

When I got onto the plane I settled into a seat next to Carlos, ready for the long ride to our new home. I was tired so I ended up crashing. Carlos woke me up when the plane landed. We all got into our taxis and drove to the palmwoods. I saw Jessie-Lynn's car in the parking lot so me and LeAnn ran inside.

"Jessie!" I screamed and hugged her, "Hey Kates," she said tiredly. I saw her sigh and hug LeAnn. "Katie, how about you and I take our bags up to our rooms and then LeAnn and I will take you down to the pool?" Kendall said hopefully. I nodded my head and raced Carlos up to 2J.

LeAnn and Mrs. T took their stuff to 3J. I threw my stuff in one of the rooms and started searching thru my bags for my swim-suits. I found my light blue 2 piece with the purple polka dots and put it on. I put some shorts on over the bottoms and ran back into the living room were Kendall and LeAnn waited. Someone heavy was coming down the hallway. I could tell they were heavy by the fact that you could hear their footsteps echoing around the hallway.

I went and opened the door before the person could knock. What I found was a very large man wearing a jacket that had the palmwoods logo on it and a pair of pants a few sizes too small. He had glasses, terrible teeth, and he smelled like spaghetti.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Bitters. Manager of the palmwoods and I'm here to tell you about the rules of the palmwoods, considering that you haven't signed the contract or the lease form yet," he said in an annoying nasally voice. I could already tell that he was nosy. My mom walked in the front door and led him to the table. I rolled my eyes at him and left for the pool with Kendall and LeAnn.

"Wait wasn't Carlos coming with us?" I asked as we walked into the elevator. As I said that Carlos came clambering down the hallway decked out in scuba gear, even the wetsuit.  
"Alright let's go swimming!" he cheered. We passed James, Logan and Jessie in the lobby. I waved then I saw the pool. I quickly set myself up at one of the chairs and dove into the water. LeAnn and Kendall talked while Carlos played with me in the water.

Jessie-Lynn's POV:

We dropped our bags in the doorway, happy to be home.

"Jessie!" I heard Katie shout, "Hey Kates," I said tiredly. I sighed and hugged LeAnn. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Tired. It's a long drive and I did trig the whole time…" I said sadly. She laughed a little and said ok. "Katie, how about you and I take our bags up to our rooms and then LeAnn and I will take you down to the pool?" Kendall said hopefully. She nodded her head and raced Carlos up to the rooms. My mom kissed my forehead and followed. Mrs. K went upstairs to unpack. James came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey," he said softly, "Hi." "You doin' ok?" he asked me, "Yeah I just need a nap," I said exhausted. "Ok how about I take you upstairs, help you unpack, then you can take a nap?" he said sweetly. I just nodded. I watched as Katie, Carlos, Kendall and LeAnn raced out to the pool. I laughed and picked up my bags. James and Logan helped me unpack my stuff. After we were done I ate some pizza that my mom had ordered for us and crashed in my room for the night.

* * *

**Hey well here's chapter 3! :) Again sorry it's so short, it looks longer on Microsoft! :p Well I'll get back to writing chapters 4 and 5 so bye. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_The newbies

Kendall's POV:  
"Well what did he say?" LeAnn asked excitedly, "He said…that you were really pretty and that he'd like to go out with you," I said, not really in the mood to play matchmaker. I could see how happy I was making her though, so I shoved her toward the pool in the direction of Carlos.

He got out of the water and they walked over into the corner to talk. Katie was upset so I went over and played with her in the pool, happy that Carlos could finally find someone who liked him even with his quirks. I smiled at the two of them, they were good together. I played catch with Katie a little, before we played Marco-Polo.

LeAnn's POV:  
Kendall shoved me toward the pool and I walked over to Carlos. I took a deep breath and decided that I was ready for this.

"Carlos?" I said smiling a bit, "Oh hey LeAnn!" He said excitedly. I laughed to myself at how excited he was to see me. I blushed at the thought and continued with the plan.

"Can I, um talk to you, uh over there?" I stuttered, "Sure," he said smiling. We walked over to the corner and I braced myself for what was coming next.

I took a deep breath to speak when he cut me off saying, "Kendall told me you liked me and I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me Saturday to the movies or something," he said shyly. I giggled, "Why of course I will." I smiled at him and he started to hug me but remembered he was wet and stopped. We went over to the pool and the 4 of us chilled out for the rest of the night.

At about 5:00 we decided it was time to go inside. As we were walking thru the lobby I noticed a very tall man checking into a room. Bitters looked scared. _Idiot, _I thought to myself. That was when the man turned and looked at me. He had bright gray eyes, and dark brown hair. He was muscular and he had a scar going from the outer corner of his left eye to the middle of his neck. It was bright red and I figured that it wasn't ever gonna change. _Ok so maybe Bitters isn't such an idiot after all, _I thought, _anyone in their right mind would be scared of this guy! _I shivered.

"LeAnn?" Carlos asked, "Are you alright?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah I'm fine." The man walked over to me his eyes never leaving mine. "Excuse me miss but I was wondering where I might find an elevator?" he said to me in a scary country accent. His voice was deep and haunting, the kind you could never get out of your head. I pointed towards the elevators and he nodded his head. "Thank ya little lady," he said tipping his hat to me. I watched his retreating figure for a moment before I came to my senses and ran up the stairs into 3J.

When I got inside I slammed the door shut and locked everything, including the deadbolt.

"LeAnn, what's got you all riled up?" Terry asked worriedly, "There was a scary man down in the lobby! He had a country accent and gray eyes. I can't get his voice out of my head!" I screamed, running over to couch and laying down. Terry came over and helped me calm down, next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

Bitters' POV:  
"Well this is a mighty fine multi-house settlement ya got goin' on her'," said a man as he walked into the lobby. He came over to the front desk and slammed his hand down onto the table. "You got any un-occ u pied houses that I might be able to occ u pie?" he said to me. I nodded my head and handed him the keys to 3K.

He smiled real big at me and took off his sunglasses. I looked into his bright gray eyes and shuddered.

"Why thank ya Mr. You been mighty kind to a new 'feller like myself." he said smiling really big at me. He tipped his hat, grabbed his bags and left. He walked over to one of the tables and set his stuff down.

"Sir?" I said, not wanting to bother him. He turned around and came back over to the table. "I never got your name, and I need it for the palmwoods policy requires me to know the name of every person living in the palmwoods," I said faking a smile. He nodded his head and reached for his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and showed me his i.d. "The name's Boyle. Max Boyle," he stated. He sifted thru the cash in his wallet and pulled out 3 hundreds. "That should cover me for the month. Aint's I mistaking," I just nodded and waved good-bye.

He walked over to one of the newer residents, but I didn't care he wasn't my problem now. I smiled as another customer came to register for a room at the palmwoods. After a few more families signed in I'd forgotten all about this Max Boyle.

* * *

**Ok so here's Chapter 4. Little bit of a cliff hanger so read on reada's! I'ma write chapter 5 right now! Well after I get some asprain for my headache...(:**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

Chapter 5:

The Realization

Terry's POV:

I walked down to the lobby and I saw Bitters at his desk. I made a disgusted face at the fact that he was eating spaghetti over his work papers **(I mean that's gross!)**.

"Bitters?" I said walking over to him. "Yes Ms. Taxlin?" he said trying to be polite, "I was informed that a disturbing man checked into the palmwoods today, and I was wondering if you could give me his name. He's staying in 3K," I said batting my eyes a little. "I'm sorry Ms. Taxlin but since I have the confidentiality agreement, I'm unable to give you his name." I sighed defeated. "Now, I you'll excuse me there a few things I must tend to in my office." He left all his paperwork there and walked back into his office.

Once the door shut I walked behind the desk and started looking for the paperwork about the owner of room 3K.

"Bingo," I said smiling to myself. I started reading thru it and when I saw the signature at the bottom of the page I almost fainted. Max Boyle, my baby girl's daddy. _How the hell'd he find me? _I thought frustrated. That was when I heard his voice.

"Still as nosy as ever Terry," he said in his eerily deep country voice, the voice that had seduced me into doing the worst. I didn't miss him. I slowly looked up at him. He was still as gorgeous as I remembered. The first thought in my mind was run.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors from now on," he said with a disturbing smile. "Now I'll get to meet that baby girl of mine," he said walking towards me. He put his hand on my arm. "I'm not gonna hurt you no more baby! Listen if you don't believe me, go. Right now leave and you'll never see me again," he said, gesturing toward the elevator. I ran over and pressed the button. When the doors opened I stepped inside and as the doors closed I watched the hurt in his eyes turn into anger and melt away into nothing.

**

* * *

****Hey I know it's short but I wanted this one to be short. So now you've got a taste of Terry's feelings of Max. I wonder what'll happen next! I've got big plans for the next few chapters but I guess you wont know them 'till you R&R! I have to go but I gave you 3 chapters like I promised! It's only 2:25 so maybe I'll write a little later, but idk. BuhhByee! REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'll admit this chapter is a little sad. It's really big though! Read on Reada's!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: **_The Accident

Jessie-Lynn's POV:

When I woke up I grabbed my robe and slipped my cold feet into my fluffy slippers. I wiggled my toes a little to get the blood flowing. I stopped and listened, it was really quiet this morning.

My mom was usually up and making eggs 'n' bacon! I sighed frustrated. I didn't know how to cook, I hated cooking! I walked into the living room, still half asleep hoping to smell food cooking, still nothing. I saw LeAnn sleeping peacefully on the couch.

_Odd, _I thought to myself, _she has a bedroom…_ I decided to forget it and look for my mom. I could hear the boys in the hallway; they must've been on their way to the studio. I smiled thinking about the fact that they were going to be famous now. I walked into my mom's room and screamed bloody murder.

I could hear the guys freeze, then I heard them banging on the door screaming for us to let them in. James and Carlos must've been closest to the door because they were by far the loudest. I heard LeAnn wake up with a start and run to answer the door. I listened as the guys literally fell into the apartment. They all starting searching the house…probably looking for me. I was too shocked to move, I couldn't stop looking at the scene on the bed. I could feel my body slowly start to shut itself down.

LeAnn threw open the door and it hit the back wall with a loud bang, leaving a dent. She ran over to me not noticing what was on the bed.

"She's in here guys!" she shouted to the boys. They all ran in. James shook my shoulders, trying to get me out of the trance like state I was currently in. I still couldn't move. They picked me up and carried me out into the living room. I curled myself up in a ball, shaking violently. "Call an ambulance!" I barely heard Carlos yell. I could hear faint footsteps leading away from me. Someone must have gone back into my mom's room to look for the trigger as to why I was like this. I hoped they'd look at the bed.

Kendall's POV:

"Call an AMBULENCE!" Carlos shouted. As LeAnn pulled out her cell-phone, I went back into Terry's room to see if I could figure out why Jessie was like this. That girl was one of the toughest ones I know.

_What could she have seen to make her act like this? _I wondered to myself. I didn't bother looking at the bed. I checked the closet, nothing. I turned around and that's when I saw it. The reason Jessie was acting so strange.

I walked over to the bed to find Terry Taxlin asleep…forever. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her shirt had been cut open to reveal a black lacy bra and a 6 pack. Her throat had been sliced one on each side. On her bare stomach was the carving of a heart, with the initials M. B. carved in the center. There was a note next to a single rose on the pillow by her head. I picked it up being careful to make sure it was the only thing I touched. It was a blank envelope. I flipped it over and saw that it had been sealed with the same symbol on her stomach. I figured it was from the killer. I peeled the seal off and pulled out the letter. It had been typed on thick gray stationary. It read:

_Dear lover of Terry,_

_I'm sorry she had to go this way, but it was the price she had to pay. _

_I begged and I pleaded: "Please don't run away!", she didn't believe so she had to pay. _

_I've changed and I'm different, please you must understand!_

_I loved her too, yet she chose the band. _

_So I made her pay, her price today. _

_Please forgive me, my dear Jessie-Lynn May. _

_I wanted to meet you, but she took you away._

_I'm going to get everything that I want, you are included so don't try and hunt._

_I love you I do, please don't go away._

_Because if you do, I'll find you anyway._

_Sincerely, __The Broken_

I gasped, it was a poem! I sat down trying to decipher what it meant when all the sudden a rough hand was on my shoulder. I jumped thinking it was the killer. It wasn't it was just a cop. I gave him the letter not telling him I'd taken a picture of it on my phone. The cops said that we had to go. They told us that Jessie-Lynn would be taken to a mental hospital and diagnosed there.

"Um excuse sir?" Logan said bravely, "I've already diagnosed her with P.T.S.S. Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," he said without a doubt, "Well alrighty then," the cop grunted.

He instructed the nurse to do something with her. We all rode in the ambulance with Jessie. I called mom and Katie on the way there and told them what had happened. She called Kelly and drove to the hospital.

I didn't notice I was crying 'til James patted me on the back saying: She is gonna be alright man! She's the toughest girl I know. If anyone can pull thru this…it'll be Jess. I sighed and bowed my head in prayer, staying like that all the way to the hospital.

* * *

**Alright not my happiest chapter I know but it's like one of the main things that'll happen in this story! Hope ya like! :) R&R so I know your here please! ^_^ Can I get a "What, What!" It's my longest chapter 1,099 words! Oh yeah baby! :p **


End file.
